Quite a Celebration
by EclecticRegard
Summary: After a long night on the job, Wilson wants nothing more than to go home and rest. Or so he thinks. What's a guy to do when he's all alone on New Years Eve? Why, spend it with his best friend of course. male-male pairing
1. Chapter 1

_I've never written a holiday-type of story, but I felt inspired this year. However, I did NOT want to do a Christmas one, since those are done so often. Instead, I went for a change of pace. I like this story, and the song that's sung in it as well. Contains male-male pairing! Don't like, don't read._

Disclaimer: I do not own "House, M.D.", its characters, etc. The song is "Patience" by Guns N Roses, which means that I don't own it in any way, either. I only own this story and its plot.

**Quite a Celebration**

It was a cold, late-December night. New Years Eve, to be precise. Dr. Gregory House had just finished solving yet another mysterious case. He let out an annoyed sigh. The diagnostician limped into his office, leaving the door wide open, and sat at his desk. If only the patient had informed him from the get-go that he had been restoring a rather old building, then he wouldn't have wasted over four days just to figure out that the man had mesothelioma.

His piercing blue eyes looked at the clock, which read '11:30'. Damn. He didn't have time to make it home and be drunk before the clock struck midnight. He vaguely wondered if Cinderella had been as pissed about nearly missing her curfew as he was about not being able to drink.

The diagnostician sat back in his chair, popping a few vicoden. If he wasn't drunk to greet the New Year, he could at least be high, he mused to himself. He put his legs up on his desk and leaned back, grabbing the acoustic guitar he had brought with him that day to entertain him while his team worked. He settled on a song that seemed to fit the night's mood, and began to play the tune and sing the lyrics.

xXx

Dr. James Wilson was dog tired. He had been up and around almost ever since he had arrived. As if caring for his own patients wasn't enough for Cuddy, she had him in the E.R. fixing up the drunken idiots who had decided to joy ride this particular night. Needless to say that in addition to being tired, he wasn't in a particularly good mood.

He stalked down the hallways towards his office, more than ready to go home and get some sleep. Forget celebrating New Years, it wasn't that big of a deal anyways. He was beyond convinced that the only thing that could possibly accommodate him right now was his bed.

That's when he passed by the office of his best friend, and heard the incredibly beautiful song floating out of the doorway.

"--I sit here on the stairs/'Cause I'd rather be alone/If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear--"

Wilson stopped short and changed his course, heading into House's office rather than his own.

Blue eyes opened and settled upon the other's face, but the fingers and vocals kept going. The two doctors stared at each other for a good few moments, neither faltering nor breaking the connection.

"--Said Sugar take the time/'Cause the lights are shining bright/You and I got what it takes to make it--"

Wilson felt himself walking closer to his friend, eventually sitting down in an empty chair directly in front of the other's desk. He was leaned forward, his eyes now on the fingers that played.

"--I need a little patience, yeah/Just a little patience, yeah--"

His eyes trailed up the long sleeve clad arm strumming the guitar, up the neck, and soon he realized he was fixed upon the lips of his colleague.

He couldn't bring himself to look away, didn't want to, no matter what the little voice in the back of his head insisted. He knew House was a friend, he knew House was a fellow doctor, and he knew that neither of those facts seemed to hold much weight against his wants.

"--I ain't got time for the game/'Cause I need you/Yeah, yeah well I need you/Oh, I need you/Whoa, I need you/Ooh, all this time."

Once the song was over, the diagnostician set his guitar down gingerly. pulling his feet off of his desk, "So, what brings you here? I suppose you wanted a change of pace and the next step up from cancer patient is cripple."

Wilson blinked, and slowly shook his head. House wasn't sure whether it was because he was clearing his head of the obviously dirty thoughts that had been coursing through it, or to negate his comment.

"I, uh, I was headed for my office when I heard you..."

The blue eyed man shrugged, "So? You've heard me play before."

"This time, it was different, I guess. You don't tend to sing while you play. Maybe it threw me off."

"Of course it did, Jimmy boy." House roughly got to his feet, and grabbed his cane. He picked up his bag and turned to stare at Wilson silently for a few seconds, "Well, I'm all drugged up, so how 'bout giving the cripple a ride home, and in return I suppose I could let you crash at my place for the night...?"

Wilson nodded, "Give me a minute to get my bag."

"I'll wait here, if it's all the same to you."

xXx

Wilson parked right out front, and turned to look at House. He nearly jumped when he found the man staring right back at him, inches away from his face.

"H-House?"

"Guess what? I know what you were thinking about while I was playing my guitar earlier." he replied in a sing-song voice.

"God, how much vicoden did you take?"

"Enough to make me comfortable enough to do this." House managed to scoot even closer to the other brunette.

He put a hand on the back of the oncologist's head and gave it a push, closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was clumsy, but sweet nonetheless, as most first kisses are.

Wilson flushed at the thought. His first kiss. With a man.

The other broke the kiss, unable to keep himself up towards Wilson any longer.

Wilson's hand reached up to touch his own lips, as if not fully believing what had just happened.

"House, I--"

"Just blame the pills."

"I... yeah. Okay."

Once he had successfully gotten the drug-influenced man into the apartment, Wilson flicked a light on. No sooner had he done so than the light was flicked back off.

"So, how d'you propose we see where we're going?"

"I know my way around here well enough."

"Well, good for you. Let me rephrase then: how d'you propose I see where I'm going?"

House smirked, "No need to worry, Jimmy boy. I've got it covered."

"House, I swear, if you're planning on playing some sort of prank on me--"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

Before the man knew what was going on, he was shoved up against the wall of the apartment, and given a forceful kiss.

He felt the assaulter's weight shift so that more of it was on him. He heard the cane fall to the ground, and seconds later his cheek was caressed by one hand while the other settled on his waist.

His eyes widened as he felt an unfamiliar tongue trying to push his mouth open. Finally, he relented, and was further assaulted. He tasted the hot, foreign saliva and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss.

After a while, the other pulled back and both stood there, breathlessly staring into each other's eyes.

Wilson was the first to find his voice, "H-House... Greg... I-I..."

"If you don't want to, then fine."

"That's not what I was going to say! Just... give me a minute to let my brain catch up with the rest of me, okay?"

A smile graced the diagnostician's face, "Sure."

After minutes of silence, Wilson swallowed hard, and looked back into House's eyes.

"Well?"

"I, uh, don't really know how--"

"Not to worry, my pretty. I'll take care of you."

xXx

For the first time in a good long while, House didn't wake up to sudden leg pains. Instead, he heard Wilson's cell phone alarm go off.

The other made to reach for the cell phone, and found that he couldn't due to the somewhat heavier man's weight. He looked over his shoulder and saw blue eyes, wide awake.

"Would you mind getting off of me for a second?"

"Sure. But as soon as that phone's been silenced, I'm getting back on."

Dark eyes widened, "Wh-What? You want another go? We have to work today!"

He was answered with a smirk and, "It won't kill us to take the day off. I'll just call Cuddy and tell her that my leg is acting up and your ass is killing you."

This earned him a punch on the arm.

"Ow! It's illegal to punch a cripple!"

"And it's illegal to make comments like that."

After rubbing the sore area, House settled back on his pillow, "Well, this was the second best New Years celebration I've ever had."

"What was the first?"

"The one where I got drunk, passed out, and woke up to find my college roommate's drunk girlfriend giving me head."

"Of course."

-----

_I hope you liked it. If not, oh well. Comments/Reviews or whatever are welcome. Flames will be used as an alternative power source to gasoline. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally, I had planned on this being a one-shot, but I felt inspired to continue. ... That, and it was sort of requested. Also, I think I mis-spelled vicodin, so I'm correcting it starting now. I'm far too lazy to go back to correct the previous chapter. Anyways, enjoy. _

**Quite a Celebration**

Chapter 2

A few hours later Wilson was up and about, trying his best to ignore the fact that they had had sex the previous night and current morning. The shorter man had stolen a couple of vicodin to help with his lower back pain, then proceeded to the bathroom to clean himself up.

After he had showered and changed into his clean pair of clothes, which he was thankful he always carried around in case of emergencies, he reached into his bag for a hairbrush. Once the brush was in hand, he stepped back so he could see himself in the mirror and dropped the brush with a startled yelp when he bumped into someone.

"H-House!" he exclaimed in a less-than-dignified tone, whirling around.

The taller man offered his friend a smirk, "Done gussying yourself up?"

Brown eyes glared at him, "Hygiene is different than gussying."

"Aw, you look cute when you get all defensive." House teased, leaning leisurely on his cane.

A blush lit the other's face, and he turned, placing a hand on the sink to brace himself.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to get embarrassed every time I make comments like that. I do it all the time."

"I-I know, but..." He trailed off.

House's blue eyes stared at him intently. When he realized the sentence would go unfinished without prompting, he sighed, "... 'But'...?"

"But we've never had sex before! How can you keep going on like nothing happened?!" Wilson demanded, still not looking at him.

"You tried to pretend nothing happened yourself, Wilson." The other pointed out.

Damn. He had been called-out. He was hoping House wouldn't have picked up on that. Then again, how couldn't he? House noticed everything, and besides, Wilson knew he wasn't a very subtle person.

He turned back to face his friend, running a hand through his messy, damp hair, "Okay, okay. You have a point. I just... I don't know what to say. I don't know what there is to say."

This earned him a grin from the blue eyed man. "How 'bout telling me that it was the best fuck of your life?"

"House!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

The shorter man shook his head in disbelief, "How can you say something like that so casually?"

"Hey, no answering my question with another question!"

"Alright, fine. It was..." He trailed off yet again, thinking back to their sexual encounters. His face turned a dark shade of red, and he muttered, "Can't believe I'm about to say this..." Wilson took in a deep breath, and stated in as calm a voice as he could muster, "It was by far the best I've ever experienced."

The other blinked at him. After a moment, a huge grin graced his face, "Ha. Knew I could get you to admit that I'm a sex god."

"House! Quit teasing me already!"

The taller man took a step closer to the shorter man, and stood mere inches away from him. "But it's so much fun. Now then, let's see if I can't convince you to make a nice breakfast for us."

"B-But I just got out of the shower!" Wilson complained.

House smirked, "Why, James, what a dirty mind you have. I didn't mean to continue our late-night adventure, not that I wouldn't mind taking you in the bathroom as well."

If possible, the clean-shaven brunette's blush got even darker. He leaned forward, burying his face into the other's chest.

A chuckle escaped from the diagnostician. He put a hand on the oncologist's chin and pushed it back so that their lips brushed against each other, "We'll save that for another time."

xXx

It was late-afternoon when House entered the office of the head of oncology. Said head of oncology was sitting behind his desk, fully engulfed in the paperwork he was going over. House closed the door behind him with a slam, which made the other jump.

"Jesus, House, can't you enter a room without startling me?"

"There's no fun in that, Wilson."

The two stared at each other in silence for a while. Finally, House took a seat, "It's been a week."

The shorter man nodded, "I know."

"Well?"

Wilson shifted uncomfortably, "I don't, uh, I mean, I--"

"It'd help if you wouldn't get so worked up over something so simple."

"I realize that." He paused and looked away, taking a minute to calm himself down. He looked into House's eyes, "I... ask me again."

"What? Why?"

"Please? I just want to hear you say it again."

"That's not the least bit rational, but I suppose since you said please..." He grinned, "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes."

---

_I like this chapter a lot. Wilson may seem OOC, but as far as I'm concerned this is how he would act in the situation. Reviews and comments are nice. I like knowing what other people think about my writings. Should I keep continuing or what?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here we are with the next chapter of QaC!!! Yay! Um... hmm... not much to say, really. Tad bit of OOC, as usual. I wasn't entirely sure if I would continue (which seems to be happening a lot lately, huh?) and yet, I did. Before I get on with the actual story, I'd like to thank the people who've reviewed so far. If you hadn't expressed your enjoyment of this story and hopes that I would continue it, this most likely would've stayed a one-shot._

_Thanks to: _**svulover15**, **jasonlover21**, _and_ **annabelleaurelius **_for the support and such!!!_

Note: _As for the time line of the story, it doesn't really go with the show, but I suppose it takes place after Wilson finding his own place to live and before House fired Chase. I'm not much of a fan of his new team, so I will write as though they don't exist. Sorry if that bothers you._

**Quite a Celebration**

Chapter 3

The moving van had arrived around four and departed about two hours later. Not that Wilson had a large amount of personal belongings, but there was the matter of finding each box a place for the time being that wouldn't be in a general walkway. That took about an hour, plus the mover's half-hour dinner break, plus the very first half-hour Wilson had spent talking the movers into staying and helping after House had insulted them. Needless to say, by the time the movers left, the oncologist wasn't in a good mood of any sorts.

The man stood at the counter, preparing dinner. The sleeves of his clean, white shirt were rolled up neatly to just below his elbows. His slouching posture and tight grip of the knife that was hacking mercilessly at the vegetables was a dead give away to his irritated mental state.

This was supposed to be a special day, and House, of course, fucked it up. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut and stay out of the way while the others lugged the heavy boxes in and around the apartment. Wilson didn't know why he was so upset, though. He knew House rather well. It did seem to be in his nature to behave rudely after all.

He shook his head, trying to calm himself as he stirred in the remaining ingredients to the pot on the stove. He moved over to the sink and washed his hands slowly, feeling the other man's eyes upon him. Neither spoke. The only noise that could be heard in the entire house was the boiling stew and the running water.

House kept his blue eyes trained on Wilson's back. Once the other grabbed the dish towel and started drying his hands, the diagnostician let out a loud sigh, "How long are you planning to keep up the silent treatment?"

"Until I feel you've suffered enough." Wilson replied, placing the dish towel in its place and turning to face House. He put on his best 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' face and placed his arms across his chest for good measure.

"Look, Wilson, if you're going to get mad at me for every little thing I do, then we're gonna have problems." the other stated, deadpan.

The oncologist simply turned around and stirred the stew.

House frowned. This wasn't what he had hoped their first 'official' night together would be like.

"What did I do that was so bad?" he demanded.

Wilson stopped mid-stir. He laid the spoon down and slowly turned back around to look at the other, "You honestly have no ideas?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking." House snapped.

That's when he saw it: a flash of hurt in those brown eyes. It was gone quickly, covered up by annoyance.

"Look, House, to tell you the truth, I'm not completely sure why I'm upset." He frowned, leaning up against the counter, before adding, "I mean, I should be used to your personality by now."

"Meaning, you should be used to me acting like an asshole by now. James... whatever I said or did, I'm sorry. I know how much this day meant to you, and me, too."

The other stood, staring at him with an unsure gaze in his eyes. Finally, he strode over to the taller man and embraced him, "Thank you, Greg."

The diagnostician grinned, hugging him back. Moments passed, and the smaller man pulled back, giving him a chaste kiss. As he turned to head back to the stove, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Greg?" He looked over his shoulder at the man in question, and squeaked when he saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"C'mon, James, time to consummate this relationship." He tugged at his lover.

"Wh-What?! But, we've already done that!"

"Yes, but now that it's official, we need to re-consummate."

"But, dinner--"

"--Can wait, love."

The oncologist protested the entire time he was pulled into the bedroom, "I swear, if the dinner that I slaved over for you is ruined, I'll--"

"James? Shut up." the other demanded before claiming his mouth in a kiss.

---

_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated, people. However, flames will be used to heat my house this winter._

Note: _For some reason, I don't really like calling Wilson 'Jimmy'. I dunno, I guess 'James' just seems to suit him better, for me anyways. Just like I don't like calling House 'Gregory'. I'm weird that way. I let House get away with calling him 'Jimmy boy' occasionally, though._


End file.
